Puericia
by Tapitey
Summary: [Pre-Movie] Un pequeño recorrido por la infancia de Hans. Desde que era amado hasta que fue tristemente abandonado por todos, o al menos por su familia. ¿Cómo fue su infancia? ¿Cómo se habrá ido congelando lentamente su corazón? / {One-Shot}


Es algo largo, pero espero que se animen a leerlo. Una mirada a la infancia de Hans, a medida que pasan los años hasta su adultez. Al final dejaré una larga descripción de mi vida y de este One-Shot (? Disfrútenlo.

* * *

******Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Puericia**

_POV Hans_

5 años

–¡Hans! – escucho la voz de mi madre mientras se acercaba a mí.

–¡Majestad! – exclamo mientras dejo de jugar con mi caballo de madera, me pongo de pie y me inclino. – Muy buenos días. – saludo con una sonrisa.

Ella sonríe. – ¿Qué haces, pequeño? – me pregunta, mientras observa mi juguete en el suelo, un caballo de Troya "en miniatura".

–Jugaba. – le digo. – a la Guerra de Troya.

–¿Y tus hermanos no juegan contigo? – pregunta, arqueando una ceja.

–Uhmm, pues no. – respondo. – Ellos están en su clase de Geografía.

–¿Y no quieres acompañarlos? – me guiña un ojo.

–¿Yo? ¿Acompañarlos? – exclamo emocionado. - ¿Está hablando enserio, mi reina?

–¡Por supuesto! – asiente con templanza. – Ya tienes la edad para educarte como corresponde. Ven, te llevaré con tus hermanos y su tutor.

Salté de emoción, mi madre me miró y rio. Tomé su mano y me guio por los pasillos del palacio hasta una habitación. En ella se encontraban mis doce hermanos mayores (sentados enfrente de una gran mesa), su "educador" y unas sirvientas.

–¡Reina Anneleise! – saluda el hombre que enseña a mis hermanos. Hace una inclinación.

–Lamento la interrupción. – se disculpa mi madre. – Pero le he traigo un pupilo nuevo. – dice, señalándome.

Las miradas se posan sobre mí. Quise llorar, siempre he odiado que me miren así. Escondo mi rostro en la falda de mi madre. Escucho pequeñas risas.

–Tranquilo, pequeño. – dice mi madre, acariciando mi cabeza.

Vuelvo a mirar a los presentes. Todos me dedican sonrisas, entre ellos, mi nuevo tutor. Eso me tranquiliza.

–Príncipe Hans. – el hombre se dirige hacia mí. – Es un placer por fin tenerlo como pupilo, por favor tome asiento. – dice señalando una silla vacía.

Acato la orden y me siento junto a mis hermanos.

–Ya era hora, creí que nunca te animarías a educarte. – susurra mi hermano Fredbjørn, cuarto en la línea de sucesión.

Suelto una risa. – No sabía que todos estaban aquí, creí que los mayores tenían clases más avanzadas a esta.

–Sí, tenemos clases más avanzadas, pero en las noches. Nos gusta acompañar a los menores a esta hora, ya que no tenemos mucho que hacer. – confiesa.

–Altezas, por favor silencio. – pide el hombre.

–Lo siento, mi señor. – decimos mi hermano y yo al unísono.

* * *

7 años

–Príncipe Derek. – habla nuestro tutor. – Dígame, ¿quién se sienta aquí? – pregunta, señalando una de las tantas sillas que están en torno a una gran mesa.

–Emmmm. – comienza a balbucear. - ¿El Marqués? - responde inseguro.

–No. – el hombre niega con la cabeza. – Es el duque. – ratifica.

Derek hace una mueca de enfado y (a la vez) de ironía, demostrando que no le importó haber fallado en la respuesta.

Contemplo lentamente la mesa. Es enorme. Por una parte entiendo a mis hermanos, ¿a quién le interesa aprenderse los asientos asignados para cada noble? En fin. Es parte de nuestro aprendizaje y debe enseñarse.

Dejo de ver la mesa, ahora dirijo mi visión a mis hermanos. Somos siete los presentes en esta clase de banquete, los siete menores. Ahora los mayores tienen otras obligaciones que atender.

–Príncipe William. – el tutor se dirige a mi hermano, que es tres años mayor que yo. - ¿Quiénes deben sentarse cerca del rey? – pregunta.

–Príncipes y Princesas. – responde levantando su mentón, demostrando orgullo.

–Debe ser más específico. – replica el hombre.

William miró extrañado, no supo qué responder. Eso me extraña viniendo de él, después de todo, William es el mejor pupilo de aquí, el más inteligente de los menores.

–Príncipe Hans. – me habla. – ¿Podría completar la respuesta?

Miro extrañado, pero sonrío. Me alegra saber la respuesta. – Las personas que deben sentarse cerca del rey deben ser los príncipes y princesas que pertenecen al mismo reino de aquel rey. Luego vendrían los marqueses, después los duques y vizcondes. – complemento. – Y después de todos ellos, vendrían los invitados de honor, como dignatarios extranjeros, delegados e incluso otros reyes.

El mentor asiente y me mira satisfecho, al igual que algunos de mis hermanos. No todos. William me mira diferente… con envidia. ¿Me tiene envidia?

–Bueno eso es todo, altezas. Tienen la tarde libre. – dice el hombre, al tiempo que se retira.

Mis hermanos sonríen, por fin terminaron sus lecciones del día, al igual que las mías.

–¡Muchachos! ¡Juguemos a la Guerra de Troya! – ofrezco casi gritando.

Mis hermanos aceptan felices y cada quien va a su cuarto para buscar sus juguetes. Damien y Derek, los gemelos, fueron por sus cascos vikingos, cascos que se encontraron un día mientras hacían sus travesuras; Grant fue por su pequeña espada hecha de madera, juguete completamente inofensivo; Linus y Robert fueron por unos pedazos de madera que servían de escudos. Yo por mi parte, fui por mi querido caballo de madera.

Al llegar notamos que William no traía consigo su "juguete", que era un arco (sin flechas incluidas, ya que mi nuestra madre piensa que es muy peligroso para su edad).

–¿No jugarás con nosotros, William? – le pregunto a mi hermano rubio.

–No pienso jugar contigo. – y se alejó. Yo me limité a mirarlo extrañado.

¿Acaso está celoso de que supe algo que él no sabía? ¿Es eso?

–No le hagas caso, Hans. – dice Damien. - ¡Mejor juguemos!

Todos aceptamos y comenzamos a jugar.

* * *

9 años

–¿Puedo pasar, majestad? – pregunto al otro lado de la puerta.

–Adelante.

Abro la puerta del despacho sosteniendo un plato y veo a mi padre sentado frente su escritorio, leyendo unas cartas.

Hago una leve inclinación. – Mi rey, le traigo algo de comer. – digo dejando el plato sobre el escritorio. Sobre el plato hay un sándwich.

–¿Tú me lo preparaste? – me pregunta con tono paternal.

–En realidad no. Es tu desayuno, pero como no fuiste a desayunar te lo traje aquí. – explico.

–Oh, lo lamento, el trabajo no me dio tiempo de comer. – dice. – Gracias por traérmelo.

La curiosidad me come por dentro. Casi nunca estoy en su despacho. De hecho, casi nunca veo a mi padre, él pasa todo el día trabajando.

–¿Qué haces, padre? – pregunto, acercándome a él y mirando los papeles que sostiene con sus manos.

Él ríe con ternura, me levanta y me sienta en su regazo.

Comienza a explicarme cosas de su trabajo como rey. Habla de la correspondencia, las alianzas, los tratados socio-económicos, los reinos vecinos, los reinos lejanos, los habitantes de nuestro reino, entre otras cosas.

Luego me mira y me contempla por unos instantes en silencio.

–¿Cuántos años tienes, Hans?

Arqueo una ceja. – nueve años. – respondo simplemente.

–Wow. – susurra. – He estado muy al pendiente de mi trabajo. Casi nunca paso tiempo con mis hijos, y menos con los menores. A veces no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que han crecido todos ustedes, sobre todo tú, mi pequeñito.

Sonrío y me sonrojo levemente, nunca mi padre me había dicho eso.

–Dime, ¿cómo van tus lecciones?, ¿tu tutor te enseña bien? – me pregunta.

Ahora soy yo el que comienza a contarle sobre mí, sobre las cosas que he aprendido y como el mentor me ha reconocido como un buen pupilo.

–Me siento orgulloso de ti, pequeño. – me confiesa, al momento que me levanta nuevamente para ponerme de pie en el suelo. – No cabe duda de que serás un gran rey en el futuro. – me guiña un ojo y pone su vista en sus papeles. Señal para retirarme.

"Serás un gran rey en el futuro" palabras que vienen de mi padre y que quedarán en mi mente eternamente (o al menos eso espero).

Al salir veo como Nikolaus se aparta rápidamente de la puerta y me mira de forma extraña. No hay duda, estaba "de curioso".

–¿Nikolaus? – levanto una ceja, preguntando indirectamente la razón de su espionaje.

No me habla, simplemente me mira con odio y se aleja.

¡Oh, Dios! Primero William me detesta por quitarle su puesto de "mejor pupilo", y ahora Nikolaus por… un segundo, ¿qué le he hecho a Nikolaus?

Intento pensarlo pero me rindo, en mi opinión no he hecho nada malo. Mejor me iré a comer un sándwich, ¡sí!, ¡eso siempre mejora mi humor!

_POV Normal (Omnisciente)_

–¿Crees que necesito de mucha suerte para vencerte? – pregunta sarcástico William, mientras seguía chocando su espada de madera contra la de Grant.

–No es justo, no soy bueno en esto. – reclamaba, sabiendo que el duelo de espadas lo perdería.

Todos los otros hermanos (menos Hans y Nikolaus) observaban la batalla de espadas que se estaba llevando a cabo en el gran salón. William versus Grant, ¿quién ganará? La respuesta ya era obvia para muchos.

Nikolaus entra de repente al salón, muy molesto, llamando la atención de todos.

–Hey, ¿qué te ocurre? – pregunta Klaus, el mayor de todos.

–Es Hans. – dice. – Es decir, nuestro rey y Hans.

–¿Qué ocurre? – exclama Alexander, quinto príncipe sureño.

–Olvídenlo, es una estupidez. – desvía al tema.

–Cuida tu boca. – advierte Viktor, segundo en la línea. – Dinos que pasó.

–Bueno, si no quiere decirlo no deben obligarlo. – dijo Andrew, el sexto.

–Nuestro padre habló con Hans. – soltó de repente Nikolaus. – Dice que está orgulloso de él y que será un gran rey en el futuro.

Una persona normal lo encontraría tonto, una frase sin sentido, pero para los doce presentes no era nada tonto. Muy pocas veces podían ver a su padre en el día, pasaba todo el día trabajando. Era raro recibir un sermón, un consejo o un apoyo salir de los labios del rey.

Para los presentes haber escuchado eso fue un golpe bajo. Para todos. ¿Cómo se atreve a darle apoyo al menor, que no tiene esperanzas de llegar a la corona, en vez de darle apoyo a sus otros hijos que tienen más oportunidades?

Envidia, celos fraternales, odio, ira. Sintieron de todo, pero nadie dijo nada. Solo seguían mirándose entre sí.

_POV Hans_

Veo a mis hermanos reunidos en el gran salón. ¿Qué estarán tramando esta vez? Me acerco a ellos lentamente.

Me miran. Y yo palidezco. Me miran con ¿odio? ¿Qué rayos hice ahora?

–¿Chicos? – digo inseguro.

No responden, solo me miran. William (muy enfadado por lo que veo) deja caer su espada de juguete y se aparta del grupo, Nikolaus hace lo mismo. Lentamente todos se alejan del lugar, dejándome solo.

–¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué les pasa?

* * *

10 años

Hace poco tiempo cumplí mi primera década de vida. ¡Por fin mi edad tiene dos dígitos!

Mientras paseo por los jardines, mi estómago comienza a rugir ferozmente. ¡Necesito con urgencia un sándwich!

Ingreso al palacio y me dirijo a la cocina. Paso al lado del despacho de mi padre y veo a mis dos hermanos, los mayores.

– ¡Hola Klaus! ¡Hola Viktor! – les saludo.

Nuevamente esa mirada fría. Bueno, Viktor es más "amable" y su mirada es más de indiferencia, él no sería capaz de odiarme. O eso creo.

–Hola, bebé. – me saluda Klaus con ironía. – ¿Qué te parece? Ya soy mayor de edad y nuestro padre opina que ya es hora de que trabaje con él. Viktor me ayudará, ya que en un año más él también cumplirá la mayoría de edad. – presume. – Es bueno saber que pasaré más tiempo con mi padre. – complementa, mirándome con una sonrisa malvada.

Levanto una ceja. – Me alegro. – digo simplemente.

Klaus me miró de forma maliciosa. –Es una lástima que tú nunca puedas trabajar con nuestro padre, después de todos eres el menor, nunca serás rey. – y dicho eso, ambos entraron al despacho de mi padre.

¿¡Qué demonios les pasa!? ¿Desde cuándo me dicen que "nunca seré rey"? Hace meses que mis hermanos me tratan diferente: ya no me dejan jugar con ellos, ya casi no me hablan (sin mencionar que tres de ellos me ignoran completamente, como si fuera invisible), no me dejan de molestar en nuestras tutorías, y (sobre todo) lo que más detesto… siempre me restriegan en mi propia cara que nunca llegaré a ser rey.

Algo pasó, no sé qué, pero antes no eran así. Serán ¿celos?, ¿envidia?... no, imposible, ¿por qué me tendrían celos o envidia? O sea… ¡Ellos tienen posibilidades de ser reyes! ¿y yo qué? ¡Yo debería estar envidiándolos a ellos!

No se me ocurre una explicación lógica. Simplemente que son unos estúpidos.

–Mi pequeño. – escucho una voz que me saca de mis pensamientos y me forma una sonrisa involuntaria.

–¡Majestad! – me inclino ante mi madre. Me alegro de verla, tanto intenté en estos meses que mis hermanos me tomaran en cuenta, que he olvidado pasar tiempo con mi mamá.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me guiña un ojo. Yo asiento. – ¿Cómo te estás llevando con tus hermanos?

Esta pregunta me llamó la atención. - Entonces, ¿qué hice esa pregunta, mi reina?

–Se podría decir que te conozco muy bien, mi niño. Sé que en este tiempo te encuentras cabizbajo porque tus hermanos no te hablan. Además el tutor me dijo que se burlaban de ti en clases, y que ya no pones atención como antes. – me dice.

Agacho la cabeza. – No sé qué les pasa, pero no negaré que todo eso es cierto. – digo en un suspiro.

–Y como reina he tomado una decisión. – me confiesa. – Los voy a separar a todos.

–¿En qué sentido? – pregunto algo confundido.

–Te explicaré. Normalmente el heredero a la corona es el que debe aprender y tomar clases para ampliar sus conocimientos, pero yo quise que todos mis hijos tuvieran esa educación. Pero con esto decidí que le asignaré un tutor a cada uno, dependiendo de sus intereses. Tal vez hasta algunos ni deseen tener un mentor, como por ejemplo los gemelos. – dice en broma.

Río con ese último comentario.

–Entonces. – continúa ella. – ¿Te interesaría tener un tutor "personal"?

–¡Por supuesto! – salto de emoción. ¡Tendré un tutor solo para mí!

Al cesar la conversación, mi madre me acompaña a la cocina para poder comer sándwiches.

* * *

12 años

–¿Podemos parar ya? ¡Muero de hambre! ¡Necesito un sándwich! – digo con voz cansada, dejando caer mi espada.

El hombre frente a mí niega con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

–¿Qué rayos haré con usted, alteza? – me pregunta con sarcasmo.

–¡Vamos John! Estoy hambriento. – le repito. – Además, te he dicho que tienes mi confianza, puedes llamarme Hans, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

–Soy su mentor, príncipe, no un amigo. No debo tratarlo con esa informalidad. – se excusa.

–Pues eso puede cambiar. – le digo, poniendo la mirada más tierna que puedo hacer. – ¿Amigos?

John resopla. –Está bien… amigos. – acepta finalmente. – Ahora vamos por un sándwich. – dijo, dando por finalizada la lección de esgrima.

¡El mejor mentor del mundo! Como adoro que mi madre me lo haya presentado y (mejor aún) que me haya dado la oportunidad de ser su pupilo. Es muy buen tutor, me sorprende que mi reina me lo haya asignado a mí en vez de a alguno de mis hermanos mayores.

Como mi madre me dijo hace meses (o años, no sé), cada uno de mis hermanos pidió un tutor para sus intereses personales. (Como había pronosticado) los gemelos no quisieron tener un maestro, prefirieron estar libres para hacer sus travesuras. Los dos mayores no tienen clases ya que pasan el día entero con el rey, ya tienen el conocimiento y las habilidades para ayudarle con su trabajo.

Mi madre… ay Dios.

–¿Cómo se encuentra tu familia, Hans? – me pregunta John con un bocado en la boca. Estoy sentado junto a él, comiendo sándwiches.

–No sé, no me interesa. – digo cortante. ¿Por qué deberían importarme personas que solo intentan alejarse de mí? – Aunque… mi madre me preocupa. – complemento.

–No me digas que la reina sigue enferma. – adivina preocupado.

–Sí te lo digo, amigo mío. – confirmo. – Estoy muy preocupado. Su vida peligra, ¿y si algo sale mal? – mi voz se quiebra de repente.

–No pienses así Hans, todo saldrá bien. – me calma. Le muestro una sonrisa forzada.

Madre…

* * *

13 años

Luto.

Me llené la cabeza de falsas esperanzas, y ahora… todo se fue al traste.

Hace pocos días perdí a mi madre. Hace meses portaba una peligrosa enfermedad de la que, desafortunadamente, no se salvó.

Mis hermanos más amables intentaron apaciguarme, ya que sabían (aunque no lo quisieran admitir) que yo era el consentido de la reina. Los otros, que eran casi la mayoría, me seguían abandonando, dejándome solo.

Mi padre ahora se ve más molesto de lo normal. Ya ni siquiera me atrevo a dirigirle la palabra. Fue una pérdida dura para él… y para mí.

¿Ahora estoy solo?

No. Tengo a John, que cada día le he agarrado más confianza. Tengo a la servidumbre, los amorosos hombres y mujeres que siempre están dispuestos a prepararme sándwiches. Tengo a mi padre, ¿debería contarlo? ¿él me quiere? Él… me dio apoyo hace años, no debo dejarme vencer por lo que digan mis hermanos, yo seré un gran rey según mi padre. Eso si llego a ser rey.

Se habían cancelado las lecciones por causa del luto, pero aun así el día de hoy pude contar con la compañía de mi amigo.

–John, ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto desanimado al momento en que lo veo. – No era necesario que vinieras, hoy no tienes que trabajar y lo sabes.

–Estoy consciente de eso. Solo quiero mostrarte algo. – me dice al momento en que me entrega un papel arrugado. – Esto me lo dio tu madre unos días antes de morir.

–¿Qué? – exclamé sorprendido. John solo me guiñó un ojo.

Rápidamente abrí el papel.

_Te tengo una sorpresa. He querido darte un regalo hace mucho tiempo, pero mi estado no me permitió enseñártelo antes. No sé si sea yo la encargada de dártelo, por eso le pedí a John que lo hiciera por mí. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! Te quiere: Tu madre, reina Anneleise._

–¿Regalo? – pregunto en voz alta para que John me escuche. – ¿Qué regalo?

El hombre saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo con el que me envuelve los ojos. Camino un largo recorrido a ciegas, siguiendo las instrucciones de John para no caer, tropezar o chocar con nada.

–Llegamos. – me avisa al momento en que nos detenemos.

–¿Ya puedo quitarme esto? – le pregunto con ironía. No aguanto más, necesito saber cuál es mi obsequio.

–Espera unos segundos. – pide.

Resoplo. Siento algo en mi mejilla, algo húmedo, como si una lengua hubiera pasado por ahí. Luego siento una caricia suave, un olor extraño, una respiración.

–Ya puedes quitarte esa "cosa" – me dice John con una risa.

Hago caso. Al quitármela miro a John junto a mí, y algo que me saca una sonrisa y unas lágrimas. Un corcel. Un hermoso caballo de color entre amarillo y marón, hocico negro, con una melena marón pálido y un mechón negro.

–Oh Dios mío. – logro decir. – Es hermoso. – digo mientras abrazo el cuello del rocín.

–Me alegra que te guste, cuídalo mucho. – me dice con una sonrisa. – ¿qué te parece si mañana te doy una lección de equitación? – me pregunta entusiasmado.

–Uhmmm. – murmuro. No lo sé, no he tenido los ánimos necesarios para divertirme, o para aprender. Aunque si lo pienso bien, servirá para despejar mi mente… – Está bien. – acepto.

* * *

15 años

John no ha venido el día de hoy, y eso me preocupa. ¿Ahora con quién pasaré el día? ¿Con mis estúpidos hermanos? ¡Ja! Antes muerto.

Presumidos todos, no dudan restregarme en mi cara todos sus logros, queriendo demostrar que son mejores que yo.

¿Cómo puedo demostrarles que puedo hacer grandes cosas?, ¿qué puedo hacer todo lo que ellos hacen?

Hasta algunas de mis cuñadas me ignoran… Algunos de mis hermanos ya se casaron, ¡afortunada la princesita que se casó con Klaus, llegará a ser reina muy pronto! Bla bla bla.

Llego a los establos. Mi querido Sitron.

–Mi querido amigo, John no ha venido hoy, así que pasaremos un lindo día tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunto. Sitron relincha feliz. Lo monto y nos alejamos del palacio.

Llego al muelle. Nunca había venido aquí, la vista del mar infinito es hermosa. Hay muchos barcos, casi todos con velas blancas y sobre estas se encuentran distintas banderas. Intento descifrar los símbolos de cada bandera.

Veamos. Hay muchos barcos de mis islas. Aquel barco pertenece a Weselton, uno de los reinos aliados al nuestro. Un sol… reino de Corona, al parecer. Ese es… Arendelle. Aquel, es Tyholmen. El resto no logro descifrarlos, deben ser reinos muy lejanos.

–Príncipe Hans. – se dirige a mí un marinero. – Un placer tenerlo aquí. – me saluda y se inclina. Le regreso el gesto.

Desmonto a Sitron y comienzo a caminar junto a él, contemplando el lugar. ¿Qué se sentirá estar en un barco? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he salido de las islas. Sería una linda experiencia visitar otros reinos.

Luego de pasar horas ahí, decido volver el palacio, donde me encuentro a John.

–Hasta que te encuentro, Hans. – me dice.

–Hola, buenas tardes señor. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Es bueno poder verlo el día de hoy. – digo con ironía, en juego. Él rueda los ojos.

–Lo lamento, sufrí unos percances con mi hermana, por eso tardé en llegar. – excusa.

–¿Tienes una hermana? No lo sabía.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. – me dice, guiñando un ojo.

* * *

18 años

¡Baile! ¡Baile! ¡Baile!

Casi nunca participo en los bailes, pero necesito despejar mi mente. Mi humor cada año empeora. Me siento peor, extraño a mi madre, extraño a mi padre que nunca tiene tiempo para mí, extraño a mis hermanos que (cuando yo era muy pequeño) eran mis amigos. Ahora me siento abandonado. ¿Podría mi vida ser peor?

Casi todos mis hermanos están casados, eso significaba una fiesta por ceremonia. Cada vez que uno de mis hermanos se casaba, yo me fugaba al muelle con John y nos íbamos del reino por unos días. ¿Por qué tendría que soportar una fiesta en honor a un tonto y a una chica que terminará ignorándome como todas mis otras cuñadas? ¡Prefiero irme a Japón si es necesario!

Hoy es diferente. Un baile en honor a la boda de Grant con la princesa heredera del reino de Tyholmen. (¡Vaya suerte, llegará a ser rey!) Grant es un buen hermano, humilde y amable, él sí merece contar con mi presencia, ya que (a pesar de que no me tomaba mucho en cuenta) me apoyó en unos momentos difíciles para mí, como en la muerte de mi madre.

John aceptó acompañarme, como siempre, ya casi somos inseparables, mejores amigos.

Miraba el salón. Multitud bailando, comiendo, tomando, platicando. Solo por cortesía, algunos nobles se acercaban a mí para saludarme y presentarse.

–Un placer, príncipe Hans. – me saluda un hombre. – Soy el rey Klemens de Weselton. – se presenta.

–Un placer conocerlo majestad. – digo algo desinteresado. Luego me doy cuenta de algo. – Disculpe, pero tenía entendido que los reyes de Weselton eran otras personas, no usted. – confieso.

–Sí, sé a qué se refiere. Los antiguos reyes y su hija, la princesa, fallecieron hace pocos años en un accidente. Su carruaje cayó a un río. – me informa. – Yo como hermano del aquel rey, tomé el cargo.

Me siento incómodo. Me arrepiento de haber hecho esa pregunta. – Lo lamento, no debí…

–No se disculpe, alteza, después de todo no lo sabía.

Se alejó. Otros vinieron a presentarse ante mí.

–Un honor. Somos los reyes de Arendelle. – me saluda un hombre de cabellos algo anaranjados. Estaba junto a su esposa.

Me inclino y sonrío.

Y así pasé el tiempo… personas seguían saludándome y yo me inclinaba, y poco a poco fui perdiendo interés por saludar. Al parecer John notó mi mirada de indiferencia y me susurró.

–Creí que estarías ansioso con la fiesta, te noto algo aburrido.

–No me molesta estar en la fiesta, pero odio que se me presenten personas que no tienen interés alguno en conocerme. – le digo.

–Sí, pero ya sabes… - le interrumpo.

–Sí, lo sé. "Usted debe ser educado" – canturreo. – Estúpidas reglas de cortesía. - susurro.

John se ríe.

–Alteza. – se me acerca otra persona. ¡Dios! ¡Déjenme en paz! – Un placer conocer a mi concuñado.

Me volteo a ver a la muchacha, me quedo callado. Hermosa y adorable en pocas palabras.

–Mi lady. – me inclino. – Un placer. Príncipe Hans, décimo tercer príncipe de Las Islas del Sur. – me presento (por milésima vez).

La chica me sonríe y se inclina también.

–Princesa Emilie, segunda princesa de Tyholmen. – se presenta.

Sonreímos. Volteo mi rostro para mirar a John, pero se alejó para comer pastel. ¡Cómo se atreve a dejarme solo ahora!

–¿Quiere un poco de pastel? – le pregunto algo nervioso.

–¡Me encantaría! – exclama feliz.

Una niña dulce y preciosa, ojos negros, morena, de cabellos ondulados y labios rosados. Pasé horas platicando con ella. Tiene mi misma edad y no está comprometida.

Salimos a un balcón para hablar más en privado.

–Espero verla más seguido ahora que seremos familia. – le confieso con dulzura. Me sorprendo, hace mucho no actúo así.

Me mira feliz, pero luego baja la cabeza.

–También espero eso. Seríamos buenos amigos. – dice nerviosa. Auch, eso dolió. – Me agradas mucho. – confiesa tomando mi mano derecha. Esto me gusta más.

– ¿Solo te agrado? – pregunto con picardía. Ella de echa a reír.

–Bueno… – me mira, fijamente. ¿Tan rápido ha logrado flecharme esta niña? – No solo me agradas. – suelta de golpe y sonríe. – Hay algo más que solo "agrado". Pero no quiero que se confunda, alteza. No puedo tener nada con usted. – me dice, poniéndose seria.

–¿Qué? – exclamo sorprendido. – ¿Por qué no? – pregunto desesperado ¿Acaso he ido muy rápido?

Me mira con ternura y a la vez con tristeza. Me abraza y me besa la mejilla. – No lo entendería. – y dicho eso se aleja de mí.

Pero qué…

Regreso hasta donde está John.

–¿Cómo te fue con la chica? – me pregunta interesado.

–Horrible. – resumo.

–¿Qué ocurrió? – dice mientras devora un trozo de pastel.

–"No puedo tener nada con usted" – canturreo imitando una voz de mujer. – ¿Todas las mujeres son así de locas?

–Sí, ni te imaginas como es mi hermana de complicada. Las mujeres son así, amigo mío. – ríe. Hora de cambiar de tema.

–Acompáñame, no he saludado a mi hermano. – le digo mientras tomo su brazo y lo arrastro.

Grant y su nueva esposa (hermana mayor de Emilie) están saludando a los invitados y comiendo chocolates. Me acerco a ellos junto a John.

–Felicidades a ambos, les deseo una linda vida juntos. – digo abrazando a mi hermano y a mi nueva cuñada.

–Gracias. – me dicen ambos al unísono.

–Dentro de poco tendremos otra boda, al parecer. – me dice la novia.

–¿Otro de mis hermanos se casa? ¿Tan pronto? – pregunto confundido.

–Oh no, mi hermana pequeña, hace unos escasos minutos me anunció su compromiso con el rey de Weselton. – confiesa, y yo palidezco. John me sostiene para no caer al suelo.

Pongo ahora mi mirada de indiferencia. Me considero un buen actor. – Me alegro, muchas felicidades para ella. – digo con "alegría".

–Puedes felicitarla directamente. Está por allá. – dice la novia, señalando a alguien a mis espaldas.

Me inclino y me alejo, dejando a John solo con los recién casados. Mi prioridad ahora es la chica que tengo frente a mí.

–Así que te casas, por eso me rechazaste. – concluyo enfadado. Ella me mira con tristeza.

–Oh Hans. – toma mi mano. – Eres un hombre maravilloso. Hago mal en decirlo pero es la verdad. – me confiesa. ¿Esta niñita está loca o qué? – Pero hay algo más importante para mí. Quiero ser reina, y por fin pude encontrar un rey para poder casarme con él. – me dice con una sonrisa astuta.

Frunzo el ceño. – ¿Y lo conociste antes que a mí? – pregunto curioso.

–No. Lo conocí al momento en que me alejé de ti. Al parecer lo conquisté en el momento en que me vio y… me pidió matrimonio muy rápido. Era imposible rechazarlo.

–¿Y aceptaste? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Apenas le conoces! – exclamo sorprendido. Realmente esta chica es una estúpida.

Ahora es Emilie quien se enfada. – Escúchame bien, lo único que deseo en este mundo es ser reina, y demostrarle a mi hermana que yo también puedo hacer grandes cosas. – me explica exaltada. Me pongo en los zapatos de la chica y la comprendo. – Ahora si no te importa, me largo de aquí.

Se aleja muy molesta. Acelera el paso y se va junto con el rey Klemes, lo saluda y lo abraza.

Tonta. Estúpida. Mujeres…

Entonces lo veo frente a mis ojos. Esta estúpida niña hizo aclarar mi mente, me hizo abrir los ojos.

"Demostrarle a mi hermana que yo también puedo hacer grandes cosas" "Reina…"

¡Matrimonio! ¡Eso es!

Si me caso con una reina o con una princesa heredera, podré lograr mi objetivo. Podré ser rey y podré demostrarles a mis hermanos y a mi padre de lo que soy capaz. Adiós burlas, adiós regaños, adiós abandono.

Intento ver a los invitados de la fiesta ¿Habrá alguna reina o princesa? Quedan pocas personas en el baile. Frunzo el ceño, no podré buscar una heredera ahora.

Respiro hondo. Creo que será para otra ocasión.

* * *

20 años

Mujeres.

Odio a las mujeres. Pero para mi desgracia necesito contraer nupcias con una.

No logro encontrar una princesa heredera, pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente. He pasado estos años viajando de reino en reino buscando una. Hasta puedo decir que paso más tiempo en mi barco que en el palacio, debe ser por eso que me nombraron Almirante.

Otra oportunidad me viene: Corona, princesa Rapunzel.

Pasé dos días viajando junto a John y Sitron, camino al reino del sol. Reino hermoso, debo decir.

–Sean bienvenidos a Corona. – nos dice un marinero de aquel reino, al momento en que desembarcamos. John y yo montamos a mi corcel.

Llegamos a las afueras del castillo. La celebración parecía ser muy animada. La gente de todo el reino bailaba y festejaba.

Lo había olvidado, la princesa Rapunzel estuvo perdida. ¿Sería prudente acercarme a ella en estos momentos? A veces pienso que soy algo acelerado…

–Es un reino lindo. – dice John detrás de mí.

–Así es. – afirmo algo desinteresado. No vine a este lugar para "admirar su belleza". – ¿Podrías contarme un poco sobre la princesa Rapunzel? – le pido.

Él ríe. – Estuvo dieciocho años perdida, y hace cuatro días fue encontrada. Solo eso es lo que sé.

–¿Hace cuatro días? – exclamo. – ¿Cuánto ha durado este festejo, entonces? – pregunto curioso.

–Ha durado cuatro días, ¿no es obvio? – me dice sarcástico. – Y por lo que veo, durará unos días más. – opina jugando.

Tal vez dure una semana este festejo… quién sabe. Veo a la multitud.

–Oh mira, los reyes. – digo al momento que ordeno a Sitron acercarse. – Muy bueno días, mi rey, mi reina. Somos invitados de Las Islas del Sur. – les informo mientras John y yo desmontamos al rocín.

–¡Un placer tenerlos aquí! – dice la reina de Corona. – Si tienen hambre pueden ir al palacio, tenemos bocadillos. – ofrece. Yo niego.

–¿Y dónde está la princesa? – pregunto interesado. La única razón por la que estoy aquí.

–No estoy segura, pero debe estar dentro del castillo con su prometido. – dice.

¡Oh por favor! ¿Prometido?... ¡Maldita sea!

John ríe disimuladamente, adivinando mis pensamientos. Le dedico una mirada asesina.

–Gracias, iremos por unos bocadillos, discúlpennos. – digo mientras tomo a John por el brazo y lo arrastro hasta el interior del palacio, dejando a Sitron al cargo de unos guardias.

Pasamos horas ahí hablando con extranjeros y con gente del reino. Comiendo y comiendo. Vine aquí a perder mi tiempo, pero tampoco tenía prisa por regresar a mi "dulce hogar" ¿Qué importa si me quedo una noche aquí?

Decidido. John y yo pasaríamos la noche en Corona, luego nos iríamos a las islas por la mañana.

Los reyes no nos hicieron problemas y nos dejaron alojarnos en una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo. A mitad de mi sueño se me seca la garganta. Necesito agua.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina. Como no conozco el castillo me pierdo y tardo en dar con el lugar, pero al fin llego. Una sirvienta me ve y me sirve un vaso con agua. Le agradezco y regreso a mi habitación. Nuevamente me pierdo, y algo llama mi atención, un guardia que corre a toda velocidad y se detiene en una de las puertas.

Los reyes salen de ahí y yo me escondo tras una pared.

–Mis reyes, tengo malas noticias. – habla aquel guardia. – Un barco venía hacia nuestro reino como invitado, pero se ha hundido a causa de una tormenta.

Los reyes se llevan sus manos a la boca, sorprendidos y apenados.

–Era el barco de su hermana y su cuñado, mi reina. En la embarcación se encontraban los reyes de Arendelle. – informa apenado.

No soy capaz de escuchar el llanto de los reyes, además no me interesa escucharlos. Me alejo de ahí y regreso a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente le cuento a John sobre esto.

–¿Los reyes de Arendelle han fallecido? – exclama. Le cubro la boca con mi mano.

–No hables tan fuerte. – le pido molesto. – Sí, lo escuché ayer.

–Dios, pobre de las princesas. – opina en voz alta.

Esta charla ha capturado mi atención. – ¿Princesas?

–Sí, lástima. Ambas son menores de edad, será duro para la mayor asumir la corona de esa forma y… – le interrumpo. No me interesa eso.

–¿Qué edad tiene la mayor? – pregunto ansioso.

–Dieciocho, la misma edad que la princesa Rapunzel. – me informa. – Aunque no hay mucha diferencia de edad entre ella y su hermana menor. – complementa.

"Dieciocho"… ¡Es perfecta! Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro y John lo nota.

–No hagas lo que estoy pensando, Hans. – me dice amenazante. – La chica acaba de perder a sus padres, no necesita que vaya un tonto a pedir su mano en estos momentos. – dice irónico. Frunzo el ceño. – Además, se dice que la princesa mayor se aparta mucho de los demás, será un milagro si logras conquistarla. – se burla. Yo río sarcástico.

–Muy gracioso. – gruño. – Ok, no iré aún, pero algún día lo intentaré. – le confirmo.

–Está bien, haz lo que gustes. Intenta ir cuando haya una celebración importante, tal vez en su coronación…

–¿Estás loco? – le pregunto. – ¡Faltan tres años para eso!

–Entonces te sugiero que te pongas cómodo y esperes pacientemente.

Odio que se burle de mí, pero no puedo enojarme con mi mejor amigo, mi mentor.

Hora del retorno. Voy por Sitron y junto con John nos dirigimos al barco.

Tres años… Tres años…

Ya he buscado herederas en muchos reinos, se me agotan las alternativas. No queda de otra. Tendré que esperar tres malditos años. Solo espero tener éxito en ese reino.

Arendelle.

Una de mis últimas opciones. Espero poder conquistar el corazón de la heredera. Haría cualquier cosa para llegar a ser rey.

Lo que sea.

* * *

**¡Holiwis guapuras de Dios!**

Bueno, aquí les dejo la primera mini- historia que me atrevo a subir a este sitio. Espero que les haya gustado.

Esto fue uno de mis sueños (sí, sueño con Hans) y decidí escribirlo porque me pareció que tenía sentido xD. Tardé tres días pero (para mí) valió la pena. (?

Aquí unas pequeñas notas: Los nombres de los hermanos de Hans lo he encontrado en Tumblr, al igual que la personalidad de cada uno, aunque debo reconocer que me quedaron algo Ooc; el personaje de Emilie está inspirado en mi mejor amiga, aunque le he cambiado el nombre; Tyholmen es una área que se encuentra en el centro de Arendal, y en este fic me lo imaginé como un reino vecino de Arendelle; El juego de la guerra de Troya y el caballo de madera de Hans están basado en un fan-art que encontré en la web, nunca supe quién lo hizo así que no le puedo dar créditos :c aunque pueden buscarlo ustedes (si alguien lo sabe que me diga pls). Bueno eso era, una pequeña explicación.

Estoy pensando en hacer un Post-Movie basado en este fic, tal vez haya Helsa, pero no prometo nada ya que ahorita mismo se me haría muy difícil juntar a esos dos :c aunque sería lindo cicici!

Quiero también decir (aprovechando la instancia) que adoro la pareja Helsa, y que siempre leo todos los fics de esta pareja. Felicito a todo el grupo que escribe sobre Helsa en Español, y sepan que siempre los/as felicito por anónimo :3 Sigan así, que amo leer fics Iceburns!

Bueno, aquí me despido, ya los he hecho leer mucho D: cuídense!

Tapi.


End file.
